Beautiful Ones
by Missa Alamasy
Summary: Sophie and Bunny a very tragic twist if I feel the itch to write might I may add more late...


**Beautiful Ones**

Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything. Song is Beautiful Ones by Poets of the Fall

_**~Flies with a broken wing, she's ever so graceful, so like an angel, but I see tears flow quietly~**_

He had watched her grow from a distance. Ever keeping his little ankle biter safe from those who might do her harm.

Sophie was a very kind child, always looking out for her mother and her brother, such a good little girl who deserved all the world had to offer.

But even he could not keep her safe from human diseases.

She was always so pale and sickly, always tripping over herself, and at the age of eight they diagnosed her with anemia.

Even when she was sick she was still kind and helpful knowing her sickness made her mother very sad.

Little Sophie never forgot her bunny and while he never appeared to her again the memory played over and over in her dreams. She knew he was real and it reflected in her drawings of him, of egg stone statues, and all things Easter decorated her bedroom walls.

Ten years Bunny watched her struggle with the weakness and sickness. Locked in her room with her sketches, most days to weary to go out and play with her brother and the other kids, it broke his heart.

When he was sure she was asleep, and she always slept so deeply, he'd tuck her into bed.

_**~The struggles she's seen this spring when nothing comes dancing, paying a handsome fee, and still she smiles at me~**_

When she was eighteen they discovered the cancer spreading throughout her body and they were certain she'd not live much longer if she did not respond better to treatment.

Having grown too weak from the drugs and fearing other things would take her the doctors hospitalized Sophie on the Friday before Easter.

She lay in the hospital bed; it would be where she stayed from now on, away from her sketches of him and all the things that reminded her of spring time. It broke her heart and she feared what ifs more than the cancer.

What if he could not find her?

After a particularly rough day of treatment she convinced family she'd be alright and that they should rest for tomorrow when the treatment would begin again. They were tired, concerned, but there was nothing more anyone could do so they left. Her brother promising to see her bright and early and that he'd bring Easter eggs for them to paint.

When darkness set over the room, and all quiet, she began to cry.

What seemed like hours later when the sobs had ceased, breathing calmed, and heartbeat steadied he cried too.

_**~And I can't take it; no I can't help but wonder…~**_

"I'm here lil bit," he choked.

Moving closer to her hospital bed he wrapped a blanket around her like so many times before.

She was so young, such a good kind soul, full of hope, and a firm belief in him.

Reaching gently he rubbed his furred paw across her cheek where the tears stained her pale skin.

At his touch, in her sleep, she smiled a little which surprised the old rabbit.

_**~Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? How do you break a heart of gold? Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Heroes of tales unsung, untold...**_

Bunny had known for a long time she was ill. His favor for her had probably kept the death spirits away this long for it was common knowledge amongst the other pooka that he frequented a mortal girl at night.

Only Jack knew who she was and only Jack understood his bond with Sophie.

Now she smelled of those spirits and he knew her end was drawing near.

The thought of a world without her shot pain and panic through his heart. As the Guardian of Hope he did the only thing he could think of, ensuring the blanket was wrapped around her; he scooped her into his strong arms and tapped his foot.

_**~Sweet as an angel sings, she gives though has none, left but the last one, free, unhesitatingly…~**_

"Sophie?" he whispered.

She had been sleeping for a very long time and he feared the trip to the Warren had been too much on her frail body.

Feeling defeated he put his head down tears welling in his eyes soaking his fur as they fell.

"Come back to me Soph, come back to your Bunny," he sobbed quietly.

She heard him, though it had been so long she knew it was him, her memories of him came flooding back. Her body weak and heavy with sleep she mustered the strength to reach for him. Finding the soft of his fur, she petted his head, her hands so gentle.

Sophie's touch drew him up out of his tears.

"Sophie?" he questioned her hand slowly falling back to the bed after a few comforting strokes to his fur.

"I hoped you'd find me." She whispered though her throat dry from all of the drugs and sleeping.

"Aye, lil bit, I'd find ya anywhere." He smiled at her through his tears.

"Don't cry Bunny I'm not scared anymore." She found the strength to smile for him again.

She was concerned for him, even with her life slowly draining from her; she used the last bit of strength she had to comfort her guardian.

"I should have spent more time with ya lil bit I'm so sorry." He confessed and tried to hold back more tears threatening to break free.

_**~And I am humbled, I am a broken mirror, and I can't help but wonder…~**_

"I love you. I forgive you. Tuck me in?" her eyes half open those beautiful green pools so filled with love he knew her time was up.

"I love you Sophie." he whispered and tucked her in like he had done so many times before, "You are safe my little ankle biter, Bunny will keep you safe."

As her eyes closed, the world went dark, but she was at peace.

_**~Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? How do you break a heart of gold? Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Heroes of tales unsung, untold…**_

Sophie Bennett died that night, three minutes before the clock stuck midnight, the sounds of bells sounding throughout the Warren bringing in Easter Sunday.

It was the only Easter a blizzard so bad occurred they had to cancel the whole holiday.

The humans called it Global Warming but everyone knew Jack Frost worked hard throughout the night to cover the world in white. A gift to his friends those living and the one who had passed on.

A funeral held for her in the Warren where she was laid to rest in a coffin of eggshell and painted with all the things she loved about spring. Sophie looked like a sleeping angel.

E. Aster Bunnymund felt hope slip from him the day they laid her in the ground. His designated holiday never quite the same. He'd still paint the eggs, make the flowers bloom, and ensure the world was relieved of winter's darkness but his heart it was broken and nothing could mend it.

_**~Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? Why when they walk with love alone? Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Just trying to find their way home…~**_


End file.
